


The Broken Prince

by Littlebicosplayer



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebicosplayer/pseuds/Littlebicosplayer
Summary: Roman was going through a bad break up. Was he expecting to get dumped by Deceit with little to no knowledge why? Of course not. Although he knew one thing for sure, it was his own fault. He must have done something wrong. His desperation set him off to the edge, that he was willing to accept any comfort, even from one Side that no one even dared mention. Narcissism. Little does the dear prince that this was only the beginning of the Dark Side's new plan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Roman Sanders/ Narcissism Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put a small warning here. Roman is being broken up with and there is a lot of yelling, frustration, a bit of aggression, and crying to put the situation lightly. Please read with caution.

_**Why?** _

That's the question that kept flooding Roman's head. Why did he do it? Was it something he did? Did he do something wrong? He must have. He wouldn't have been dumped if he hadn't. At least that's what the creative side thought. He thought they were doing fine, he thought that they were both really happy together. Everything seemed fine. So why? Why would Deceit break up with him? The moment replayed over and over in this head, causing more tears to be streaming down his face. 

_"So what did you come here to talk about? It seemed important" Roman asked as he closed the door behind him. Deceit, or Janus, had come into his room with an unreadable expression._

_"Listen, before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you very much and I wouldn't be doing this is there wasn't a good reason to..." Janus began._

_**Liar** _

_**If you really loved me then why did you do it? What did I do to you to deserve this?** _

Roman clutched a black and yellow sweater, previously belonging to Deceit. Its natural scent of lavender was fading, as expected. He should have given it back, maybe thrown it at his face. But he didn't. He had originally thrown it to the other side of the room. But it only made the situation more real. As if acceptance that he was really gone. So holding it hurt a little less.

_"Janus, what's going on, you're kind of scaring me"_

_The Dark Side stayed silent for a few more seconds before saying the dreaded words, "I think we should break up"_

He couldn't understand, why he would say that out of really nowhere. It didn't make sense to him. Just the previous week they had gone on a really nice date. But since that day, Deceit had been progressively getting more distant, less affectionate. He should have seen this coming. Why was he so stupid?

_"Really funny Janus, did Remus set you up for this? Cause it isn't funny,"_

_"No this...this isn't a joke. I'm serious. I don't think we should date anymore"_

Those words were like a brick to the back of his head, or like a sword stabbing through his gut. Part of him hoped that it was a nightmare, that the situation never happened, that it was just some sick joke. Something. Something to tell him that none of this was happening. Sadly, it wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a joke. It was the cold, hard truth. Deceit's words also bounced around in his head, making the creative side sob even more into the jacket.

_"You're...you're serious...If it's something I did, I'm sorry, I promise, I won't do it again! I'll change, I'll-"_

_"No! It's not you! You did nothing wrong and you don't need to change, it's me. It's...complicated"_

_"If this is your way of telling me that you lost feelings but don't want to hurt me, it's not working. Just say it!"_

_"I haven't lost feelings!"_

_"Then what is it?!"_

_"I can't say it!"_

_"Janus you are being ridiculous!"_

_" I'm the one being ridiculous? You're the one that can't understand why I'm doing this! This is for your own good!"_

_"My own good?! What part of breaking my heart and giving no explanation for it is for my own good? I feel like you're lying to me now. Just say that you lost feelings! Say that you never loved me! Say something I'd belie-"_

_"SHUT UP"_

_**He silenced me. He forcefully made me cover my own mouth. Though I probably deserved it. I kept pushing him. I should have just accepted it.** _

_**Why am I so stupid?** _

After a second, Deceit's anger had vanished. And now his face was full of regret. He had let go of Roman's hand, but it was too late. He had done it. He had broke Roman. More tears were streaming down Roman's face in disbelief. In the three years that they had dated, he had never forcefully shut him up. That hurt more than the whole break up. 

_"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_"Get out"_

_"What? Roman please I'm sorry I-"_

_"I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!"_

That horrific memory kept replaying over and over and over and over. It didn't seem like it would go away any time soon. Roman had been in his room for days now. His hair was a complete mess, his bed wasn't made, his usual prince outfit was tossed somewhere else and he was just wearing some, now dirty, pajamas. He didn't want to do anything. Which was negatively affecting Thomas and his process of creating new content. But at this point, Roman didn't care. He wanted to be left alone. The other sides, however, were kind enough to check in with Roman every so often, making sure he was, at the very least, eating and drinking water. They had given up in trying to get him to sleep. They knew he would eventually tire out and fall asleep. 

Strangely, it was Virgil and Logan who checked in more often. They said that Patton was busy with a couple of things, though they wouldn't specify what. In all honesty, it was better if Patton wasn't always there for Roman, especially now. Although he would love the comfort, he didn't want to put more things in Patton's plate. He didn't want to bother him with his own problems. He didn't want to bother anyone. The only person that he would rather be with probably hated him. No. Not probably. He absolutely hated him. He was sure Deceit didn't want anything to do with Roman anymore. So all he had for comfort, was the yellow and black jacket. 

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" That was the last thing that the creative side thought before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the beginning of this story! I'll try to make the next chapter a little lighter than this one, just needed to put some backstory into what happened. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Love you all!!


	2. Comfort in the Less Expected Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual innuendos, mature jokes swearing

The thing that woke Roman up was the knocking of his door. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want anyone to see him. Obviously, the person didn't get the hint and knocked again. He mumbled a small 'go away' in the hope that whoever was on the other side of the door would just leave. 

"Kiddo? It's me, Patton. I brought you some food, you kinda need that. You can't just keep eating vanilla ice cream," _**Oh yeah? Watch me.**_ Is what he thought but just groaned and sat up, running his hand from his face to his hair. 

"Fine, come in" Roman groaned as he pulled his knees to his chest. Patton slowly opened the door, careful to not drop the bowl of soup that he was holding. After closing the door with his foot, he made his way to the unmade and messy bed. "Thanks, Patton" 

"Of course Ro. I'm sorry I haven't been able to check on you as often-careful, it's hot- I've been trying to handle a couple of things with Thomas." Patton explained, handing the other side the bowl. Roman just nodded and began eating the soup. Patton was right. It was hot. So now both his heart and his tongue were in pain. But he knew only one of those pains would soon go away. "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk, I know how much you cared about...him," There was something about Pat's tone that Roman found slightly unsettling, but decided to ignore it. He just shook his head and continued eating. 

"Listen, I know I'm probably not the best side to tell you this but, it's best to get over him. I know it's easier said than done but, it will be good for you and Thomas. He's really suffering without you, you know" Patton told him. _**Is he being serious right now?**_ "I mean, not to be rude or anything but he is a Dark Side and-"

"You have absolutely no right in telling me this. So what if he's a Dark Side? You seem to have no issue with the fact that Virgil is a Dark Side," Roman snapped, glaring daggers at the Moral side. Patton just stayed quiet, mostly because he was shocked at the sudden outburst. Roman was not in the mood to be told, especially by Patton, that he needed to move on as quickly as possible. Roman placed the bowl of soup in his bedside drawer and stood up."I'm going to ask you to leave, _Morality_. I do not need to be told any of this, especially by you."

"Wha- kiddo come on, I'm just trying to help you. Deceit is a Dark Side and probably didn't care-"

"About me? No. He did care. He loved me and I love him. We were happy together. I have never been happier in my life until he came along. He was my happiness, my everything. And I may have done something wrong because now he is gone. Janus is gone. But he cared. He cared about me more than anyone else did!" He felt tears stinging his eyes with every word that he said. 

"I care about you-"

"No, you don't! Or else you would understand how I'm feeling. You would understand that I need time" With every word, he back Patton towards his door, almost like kicking him out, "You would understand that I loved him so much and I'm hurting! So do me a favor and get out of my room," At this point, once again Roman had tears streaming down his face. Patton stayed silent then properly walked out of Roman's room. 

"Just so you know, I'm doing this for your own good." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Roman then slumped back into his bed. He fell face-first into his pillow, muffling his groan. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped so badly. Maybe he really was letting his emotions get the best of him. He should apologize to him, he knew he should. But maybe he thought that maybe he should let himself cool down at least a little bit first. He turned his head and stared at the door, though what he saw almost made him jump out of his bed. There was a shadow of something. No. Of _someone,_ staring at him. It stood still very still until it raised a sword. Roman might have been devastated but he definitely wasn't going to let himself get killed. He got his own sword from the bottom of his bed and raised it at the unknown fiend. 

"Whoever you are, stand down right now, before you suffer the consequences," Roman threatened but the shadowling didn't seem to care. Without a warning, it charged at Roman, but his reflexes were quick. He was able to block the attack, and get a better look at the shadow person. Of all people, he should have expected this. He dropped his guard, causing the person to be able to disarm him and jump on top of him, pinning him down

"Hello, brother!" Remus grinned widely at Roman. 

"Remus! Get off from me!"

"Nuh-uh! Until you say it!"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"I will scream 'Roman moans like an anime girl' "

"Don't you dare!"

"ROM-"

"REMUS HAS THE BIGGER DICK FROM THE TWO OF US!" With that, Remus got off from him. Roman glared at his brother and sat up. "That was so unnecessary. With all that screaming, I'm surprised none of the others heard"

"That's what I blocked the sound from the room! I'm not as stupid as you think I am"

Roman only sighed and sat back on his bed. No witty response or comment. At that point, Remus knew how bad he was hurting. He sat down next to Roman but still kept some space between them. He wasn't sure what to say. 'sorry for your loss'? No one has died. 'He wasn't worth it'? That would only make him feel worse. 'Don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti'? He didn't even have spaghetti with him! He wasn't the best person to give comfort. But this was his brother, even if they hated each other, he still cared about him. In his weird way. So to start off, he gave Roman a gentle pat in the back. The action threw Roman off and jerked his head to see Remus.

"What are you doing?" He asked rather suspiciously. Was he about to stab him in the back? Hit him with his mace? He could never be too sure.

"I'm comforting you. I think," When Remus received a more confused expression, he sighed and explained further, "Look I know you don't like me and I don't like you either. And I've constantly bothered you about a lot of things but you're still my brother. And I'm here for you. So if you need to vent or rant or whatever you need to do-OH SHIT I'M BEING ATTACKED. oh, wait" What was actually happening was that Roman tackled Remus into a hug. He buried his face into his chest and had a tight grip on Remus. Remus froze for a few seconds but then wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing circles on his back. By the way Roman was breathing, he could tell he had begun to cry. This was worse than he thought. 

"It hurts, Remus... I really thought we had something. Did I do something wrong? Am I really that unlovable?" Roman asked, which crushed Remus' heart. Figuratively, not literally. "Am I destined to stay alone? _Was this all a joke to him?_ " Before he could go on, Remus smacked him upside the head. "Ow! The heck was that for?!"

"You were saying bullshit. I had to shut you up somehow," Remus told him nonchalantly then held Roman's head up by his cheeks and made him face up to him, "You may not like what I say or even believe it, but of all things believe me when I say this. Janus loved you so much it was actually sickening to hear it. He wouldn't go one day without talking about how great you are. Do you know how in love he was with you? As he was rambling about you, I had taken his hat and gloves and he said nothing. I could be eating deodorant in his face and he would still continue being lovestruck about you. Of all the years I've lived with him, I've never seen him so happy."

Everything that Remus was saying sounded so genuine in made Roman tear up even more than he already was. He could tell Remus was being truthful and wasn't messing with him by the tone of voice that he was using. So Deceit really loved him. But that still didn't explain why he would want to break up with him all of the sudden. He either really must have done something wrong or...he just fell out of love. At that point, he just hoped that it was his own fault and that he did something to upset Deceit. That way he could change and maybe, just maybe, they could get back together. And they could be happy. He could change. He didn't care what he had to do.

"Just because we're in two different bodies, and we're not as close anymore, doesn't mean that I can't know what you're thinking," Remus interrupted his thoughts, catching him off guard, "Give yourself a break first. And give him some space. He looked horrible when you broke up. It almost seemed like he didn't want to do it. I don't know, it just seems really fishy to me. And it's not the tuna I carry in my pocket"

"Remus, as much as that could be reassuring, I don't thin-You carry tuna in your pocket? Why?" Roman was once again thrown off, although, at this point, he really shouldn't be. With no hesitation, Remus pulled out a whole tuna fish from his pocket, by the smell of it, he could tell it was rotting, "Ew! Remus! Get that out of my room!"

"Aw come on Princey! You know what they say! There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Remus almost shoved the rotten fish on Roman's face, making a kissy face and noises. Both brothers laughed and yelled at each other, having fun. 

Just like the old days...

Roman seemed to be feeling much better, with made Remus happy. Only he was allowed to make Roman upset, no one else. After the tuna "incident", they decided to watch some Disney movies. Remus even promised that he would wear pajamas instead of just being naked. Of course, they did say "Sleep-Fuck me" but that was beside the point. After watching 4 movies and eating a large pizza that Remus made appear, Roman had fallen asleep, which Remus was really relieved from. It looked like Roman hadn't gotten any real sleep by the bags under his eyes. Carefully, he picked his brother up and laid him properly in his bed. He turned off and closed the laptop they were using to watch movies and placed it where it belonged. He even managed to tidy his room a little, knowing that Roman didn't exactly like a mess unless it was while he was brainstorming multiple creative ideas. Just before he left, after being this nice to him, Remus took out a marker and drew a dick on Roman's forehead and wrote "Dukey was here" in his right cheek.

Satisfied with what he had done, he left the room through the door instead of just going directly into the Dark Side. He needed to have a long talk with the rest of the so-called Light Sides. He walked into the living room where Logan, Patton, and Virgil were talking. He didn't care about what it was, Roman was more important. To get their attention, he did what he did best. Give them intrusive thoughts. 

" ** ~~ _What would happen if you poked your friend's eye out with a fork?"_~~** Only Virgil and Patton seemed to be affected by that. They screamed and covered their ears as if that could block the thoughts and imagery surging through their heads. Logan just gave an annoyed sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good, now that I have your attention, let's have a nice conversation! Featuring me! You're dear ol' Dukey!"

"Remus! What are you doing here? You're not wanted right now. Or ever!" Virgil scowled at the Dark Side. Remus pretended to be offended and gasped dramatically. 

"Me? Not wanted? Why not? I am just as important as Roman is. I am his other half of course," He walked over to the Light Sides and made them sit down on the couch, "Speaking of Roman, how come he's by himself wallowing in his room with no real comfort? You're the 'Good Guys" aren't you? Why aren't you there to help him?"

The three of them stayed silent. Virgil felt bad about not doing much, Logan seemed a bit unsettled but refused to lose his composture. Patton seemed the most uncomfortable out of the three. Whether it's because he knew exactly what Remus was talking about or because it was _Remus_ of all people, telling him off. 

"Roman is still my brother, anything he feels, if the emotion is strong enough, I can feel it too. He is heartbroken. He needs people to comfort him. He doesn't need advice on how to move on or get rid of these feelings. He needs someone to is willing to listen and cheer him up. He needs reassurance. He just needs someone to be there for him. And do you know how infuriating it is to know that _I'm_ the one that gave him that comfort? He's sleeping peacefully right now. I got him to eat and drink water after cheering him up just enough for him to feel a bit better. Aren't you supposed to be his friends? You should be there for him. If you really think that I'm bad, you should really meet..the other guy. And I'm not talking about Deceit," Remus sighed and glared daggers at them, "He's worse news and you don't want him to get to Roman. So start acting like his friends for once in your miserable fucking life and be there for him. Have I made myself clear?"

The three scolded sides gave an inaudible murmur of agreement.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page" Remus was about to sink down into the Dark Side but stopped for a moment, "By the way. Don't look like you're being forced to do this. Don't do it cause now you think you have to. Do it because you care about Roman. We all know how much he hates being pitied" 

And with that, he was gone. 

They were surprised at Remus' behavior. They were so used to seeing him making crude humor, and not taking anything seriously. It really made Virgil and Logan realize they were doing something wrong. If Remus was being this serious about something he must be right, right?

Patton, on the other hand, hated being in the "bad side" of the situation. He didn't like that Remus was right. No. _He was wrong._ There was no way a Dark Side was telling him that he was doing something wrong. He knew what was best for Roman. He definitely wasn't going to let _Remus_ of all people tell him, Morality, that he was doing something wrong. Obviously he wasn't going to let anyone know this. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He wanted to help Roman. But the only way he could do that is if he listened to him. No matter what it took. 


End file.
